


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Steve Rogers

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Marvel Universe, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ This was hot!!! Will you be doing one of these for Steve Rogers?? -CaraMara3❜❜WARNINGS: This headcanon contains sexual content, sex mentioned, sex, oral, NSFW, 18+.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Marvel Writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Steve Rogers

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Steve worries a lot after sex._

_He worries that he hurt you._

_That he wasn’t that good._

_He worries that your either hungry or thirsty._

_Promoting him to get you a glass of water and get you some food._

_He would also, clean you up with a warm cloth, and draw a bath for you._

_Steve would then proceed to give you a message._

_Also, gives you lots of kisses and cuddles._

_While giving you compliments & praises._

**  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Steve likes his arms. Mainly because he boxes and gains a lot of muscle there._

_Also, likes it when you grip them or run your nails down his biceps._

_He also, likes them because he can wrap them around your body. Pulling you closer to his body._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Steve cums inside of you or in your mouth._

_Sometimes on your stomach. But that isn’t often._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He draws explicit sketches of you._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Steve isn’t experienced in that department._

_But a little research and practice does the trick._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_He prefers positions where he can see your face, and your expressions._

_So, mainly missionary, lotus and riding him._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Steve is more serious in the moment._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He doesn’t go overboard on grooming it too much down there._

_Though he does keep it trimmed._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Steve is extremely romantic during intimacy._

_All his touches are full of love and adoration._

_His thrusts are slow and sensual._

_He likes to kiss you a lot and caress your body._

_Praising you, as well, as worshipping your body._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Steve doesn’t really masturbate._

_He feels guilty even thinking about it._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Captain kink. He loves it when you call him cap._

_Daddy kink._

_Edging._

_Dirty talk._

_Dom._

_Slapping._

_Hair pulling._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Mainly the bedroom, or anywhere private._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_When you tease him._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Steve would never do anything that would hurt you or put you in danger._

_Threesomes are off limits. He doesn’t like the idea of sharing you or another person touching you. He gets jealous just thinking about it._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Steve is a giver._

_So, of course he loves giving you oral._

_He loves watching you writhe at his touches._

_Especially, the moans/gasps that came out of your mouth while he eats you out._

_Steve won’t admit this but he loves receiving oral, as much as any other guy does._

_He loves the way you hold the base of his cock. While you suck on him. Looking at him through hooded eyes._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Slow and sensual._

_He likes to take his sweet old time._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He isn’t a fan on them._

_He prefers taking his time._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_It’s very rare that he takes risks and experiments._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He is superhuman. So, his stamina is pretty high._

_He can last for about eight rounds or more._

_You not so much. You need breaks in-between. Long breaks that include naps._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He doesn’t own any. Nor will he use them on you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Steve is definitely a huge tease. And he knows it._

_He loves to tease you in public._

_He leaves you on edge. Wanting more._

_Especially loves it when you are touched starved. Begging for him to touch you._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He is quiet for a while. It made you feel insecure._

_Eventually his moaning got louder. Not to loud. But loud enough for you to hear._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Let’s talk about Nomad!Steve._

_Seeing Steve grow out his beard turned you on greatly._

_It made you wet and horny. While so, many dirty thoughts rushed through your mind._

_It wasn’t long before Steve caught onto your lustful stares at his beard. The way you bit your lip, and the way you clenched your thighs together._

_Steve being a tease he is decides to use that to his advantage._

_His mouth hovering above your ear. His beard tickling the shell of your ear. Making you shudder._

_“I really want to eat you out.” Steve purrs. Making you let out a whimper._

_Steve leaves a trail of heated kisses down your body. His beard scratching your skin. Making you even wetter._

_Steve then trails his lips down to your wet core._

_Though they move towards your thighs trailing wet kisses down one of them, then going to the other leg._

_Trailing hot heated kisses up your leg to your inner thigh. His beard scratching your thigh. Making you whimper._

_When he reaches your wet core. He finally attaches his mouth. Sending you into pure bliss._

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He is pretty big and thick._  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
_He isn’t horny all the time._

_Unless you tease him then he gets horny._

_It is a pretty normal sex drive._

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Steve doesn’t fall asleep quickly. It takes him a while to fall asleep._

_Though the warmth of your body, and the sound of your shallow breathing as well as your heartbeat lures him to sleep._

_He will pull your body closer to his. While tightening his arms around you. Before he slips into a deep slumber._


End file.
